


When His World Stood Still

by quinncycz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinncycz/pseuds/quinncycz
Summary: You only realize the importance of person when you're faced with possibilty of losing them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	When His World Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a full length fic, so don't expect much from this. It's heavily inspired by the film If Only and a scene from the series Arrow.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke was getting ready for his lunch meeting with their company's investors when his older brother barged in his hotel suite.

"Sasuke!" Itachi came barging in, his expression frantic. "You have to go. You have to get back to Konoha."

Sasuke's heart dropped, 'did something happen?', was it their mother? Their father? 'No' Sasuke thought 'Itachi said I should go back to Konoha', if it was one of their parents, the both of them would be going back.

"What happened?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Sakura..." Itachi started "Sakura's been in a car accident."

"What?" 

Sasuke felt his breath hitched, he felt numb, so fucking numb. Was he dreaming? He must be having a nightmare; this can't be happening. He'll wake up in his hotel suite, and all this will be just another nightmare. 

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice brought him out of his reverie.

A hand on his shoulder made Sasuke look up to his brother's face.

"You have to go; I'll take care of everything from here." Itachi said.

"Who told you?" Sasuke asked, "Why wasn't I informed first?" He should have been the first one to be informed. He was listed as one of her emergency contacts.

They exited the elevator, "Izumi called me" Itachi explained as they walked to one of their rented cars, "she said Naruto told her that he's been trying to call you, but wasn't able to reach you."

Sasuke fished his mobile phone from his pocket, only to find it dead, he probably forgot to charge it last night.

"Is she...? Sasuke couldn't bring himself to finish his question. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. What if she's gone?

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

"She'a alive..." Itachi said.

"But?" 

"But it's not looking great" Itachi's voice cracked, and Sasuke is reminded just how fond his brother of his... His what? What was she to him? What were they?

"I already called the airport" Itachi said, "the plane is ready to get you back to Konoha. Kakashi will meet once you land, he'll bring you to Konoha General, Ino, Naruto and Sai are already there."

"Thank you."

Itachi poked his forehead "It will be fine, Sasuke. Sakura will be fine."

* * *

He doesn't remember boarding the plane. Sasuke felt nothing and everything at the same time, the need to see her, to talk to her was so great. 

He sat there, not acknowledging the crew of his family's private plane. His head leaned back against the back of his seat and closed his eyes. 

* * *

**_Flashback (a month before the accident)_ **

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him with a bright smile. Sasuke felt warmth in his chest, like he always does when he's with her. His expression softened; he gave her a slight smile after he returned her hug._

_Sasuke noticed the bags under her eyes, "you look tired, did you just finish a shift at the hospital?"_

_She gave him a sheepish smile._

_"Sakura" he said, his tone scolding, "if you're tired, we can go out another time. I'll drive you home."_

_"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun" Sakura reassured, "I'll get some rest later. I'd rather spend some time with you" she said with a faint blush on her face._

_They talked while they eat, Sakura talked more than he did but Sasuke doesn't mind, he likes knowing how her day went, he loves seeing that certain glint in her eyes when she tells him about a new procedure she learn._

_After finishing their dinner Sasuke insisted to drive Sakura home so she can get some rest. Once they reached her building, he walked her to the elevator._

_"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for spending it with me" Sakura bit her lower lip, then looked up to meet his eyes, "I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Aa" Sasuke said with a rare smile gracing his lips, "thank you, Sakura."_

* * *

**_Flashback (3 days before the accident)_ **

_"Sakura."_

_"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"We need to talk."_

_"I don't want to talk" Sakura smile sardonically, "I know that sounds ridiculous coming from the girl who always wants to talk to you" she bit her lower lip and said, "but whatever this is, it might be over if we talk right now."_

_"I'm so sorry for not calling you to tell you I wouldn't make to dinner, I..."_

_"This is not about you not making it to dinner," Sakura cut him off, "or about how you've canceled our other plans, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke grinded his teeth, the lack of honorific after his name bothered him more than he would like to admit._

_"Then what is this about?"_

_"I just feel that I’m a very high second priority for you. That hurts. And the worst part is I’m used to it."_

_"Sakura you know that I need to focus on my work, that I still need to prove myself to my father" Sasuke explained._

_"I understand that, I do, but I can't help but wish to also be a priority of yours. I don't even know what I am to you."_

_"Sakura..." Sasuke trailed off, "I can't be with you the way you want me to. Not now. Maybe -"_

_"Then say never" Sakura said, her voice cracking, "stop dangling maybes. Say it's never gonna work our between us, say you'll never love me."_

_"Don't ask me to say that I don't love you, Sakura" he all but growled at her._

_"That's not what I'm asking, Sasuke," Sakura explained, "I'm asking you to figure out if you want me enough to be with me, if you want whatever this is between us enough to work it out."_

_Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's as she crossed the space between them and to his surprise she leaned up to softly press her lips against his._

_It was the first time Sakura initiated a kiss, she always waited for him to do the first move because she said she didn't want to push him._

_The kiss was so unlike the ones they have shared before, it was tentative, uncertain. Sasuke felt his heart drop, it felt like a goodbye._

_Sakura pulled away and opened her eyes to look at him. She took a step and looked him in the eye._

_"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned her back on him and started walking away._

_Sasuke stood frozen as he watched Sakura walked away from him, he couldn't help but wonder if this was it, if he finally pushed her away for good._

* * *

That was the last time he saw Sakura before he flew to Ame 2 days ago. Sasuke refused to believe that it might also be the last time the he saw her alive. 

Sasuke was brought back to reality by the flight attendant who informed him that they will be landing soon. _'Finally'_ he thought.

Sakura asked him to stop dangling maybes, he'll give her that and more, Sasuke has no intention of losing of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter.


End file.
